DMC 4 Dream Turned Story
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: Will be updated with 2 NEW CHAPTERS April 5th, 2011. This story was a dream i had after too much sugar and watching too many DMC 4 vids and being confused about who Nero was. If nothing makes sense, that's cus i wrote this about 4-5 years ago!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! ^^ PP here. i finally got around to updating this based on the one review i got a while back. i hope yo all will like it. R&R please.

Disclaimer: Applies till the end of time. I don't own anything except for some random OC's. and ask before borrowing.

Welcome to another exciting installment of the "Phantom Phenomenon: The Gory Details of the plague that is killing thousands". Those affected so far have included people such as Dante Sparda, Cloud Strife from FFVII: AC, Kaito Dômoto from _Pichi Pichi Pitch_, and Fenrir. Our first story comes from a world where demons and devils roam almost freely.

Well, Dante and his friends were fighting a hoard of demons when Dante, who had his arm in a sling, started in on a demon that was going for Kyrie. Then the demon grabbed Dante and started to bend him in half until they all heard a sickening _**CRACK!**_ and then saw the demon throw Dante against the nearest wall. Then heard the equally sickening _**THUD!**_ and saw Dante crumple against the wall. Kyrie and everyone watched in horror as the demon made it's way towards them. Then, with what little strength he had left in himself, Dante drew his gun with a shaky hand and implanted three shots in the back of the demon's head. He fell into a coma with a smile on his face, a good sense of accomplishment that he just saved his friends from being massacred in front of him while he was helpless to save them. Damn, he hated that feeling as much as he hated Vergil.

Kyrie ran over to him, tears streaming, as she feared the inevitable. She couldn't shake this feeling that he would never be the same again after this. Kyrie, Priest, and every one still alive after that demon attack helped hoist Dante's limp, but _**HEAVY**_, lifeless body into what remained of the church. The only thing missing was a 9ft x 9ft section of roof right above the altar. Kyrie set up some of the pews for the other people who were wounded in the hoard attack.

She attended to the others who had less serious injuries and left Dante in Priest's good, capable hands. She so busy she didn't get to see Dante till later that night. By then she was about to pass out. She muttered, "Please come back soon" softly in Dante's ear long after every one had gone to sleep. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then went to bed herself. Had she stayed any longer she would have seen a brief smile flash across Dante's still face. All was quiet and peaceful but an evil shadow hung over that church like clothes out to dry.

The next morning they were still busy dealing with the injured. Dante was stable for now, so Kyrie was able to concentrate on everyone else without any distractions.

But later that afternoon a strange man in a black cape stopped by the church and asked for Dante. Kyrie said that there was no one there by that name. But if the stranger had looked behind the door he would have seen Dante resting peacefully on the pew. Then the stranger said, "I'll be back later. Take good care of him till then." Kyrie was stunned, who would want anything to do with Dante? He's nothing but a selfish, showoffie jerk who has no compassion for anyone else but himself. She still didn't get it but she decided to wait it out cuz it can't be that life threatening.

Two days later the stranger came back and demanded to see Dante. She said that he wasn't there. Then the stranger, without any warning, ripped the door off its hinges, grabbed Dante's pew and hucked it through the stain glass window, showering anyone near in small glass shards. Then as the pew shattered Dante hit the ground with a bone-chilling _**THUD! **_like a sack of potatoes being thrown against a wall. The stranger strolled over to Dante's limp body, and tossed it against a wall to make sure he was good and comatized. He then set off out of the church's square with Dante being dragged behind him.

Kyrie would not stand for this. She quickly ran up and screamed, "Where the hell are you taking him?" the stranger replied, "to be sacrificed. I need him to complete a ritual. So don't try to take him. I will cut you down where you stand. Oh, and he won't be coming back, not alive at least," the stranger chuckled maliciously.

Well Kyrie, heedless to his threats used stop magic and took Dante and replaced him with a dead full-grown goat, so the weight would be similar. She then ran off to the church and hid Dante in a back room where only she and Priestcould reach. She then undid the time magic and acted as though nothing was wrong. Three weeks later Priest said "Dante should be out of his coma any day now." but soon they would find out just how wrong they were.

A/N: yay i finally edited this into chapters. ^^ sorry to all of those i gave headaches to when it was all one big paragraph. chapter two up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! ^^ PP here. i finally got around to updating this based on the one review i got a while back. i hope you all will like it. R&R please.

It was almost a month after the hoard attack and Dante still was KIA. Wait a minute that's not right he is CIA not KIA. Any way he was still out of it.

And Kyrie, late at night after doing what she had to for the day, would attend to Dante and try to keep up with the enormous amounts of small cuts and bruises, not including the fractured ribs, the possibly broken spine, broken arm, and the punctured lung. We still don't know how he manages to stay alive with injuries like that without proper medical treatment but he does.

She was busy trying to take out all the glass shards, which were imbedded in his skin everywhere. Kyrie noticed that his breathing kept getting shallower by the minute. So she bent her head down and listened to his breathing and heard that his breath was still.

So she quickly lifted her head and saw that his face was pale and his chest had stopped rising. She started to panic.

"What should I do " she panicked "I don't know how to restart someone's lungs. He going to die and I can't do anything to stop it. I don't want him to. I can't let him. I still have to help him find out about his past. I can't fail him now." Kyrie burst into tears.

She couldn't stop them from coming. But then she realized something. If she could somehow find out what was causing him to stop breathing then she could correct it. It seemed simple enough but she knew that it wouldn't be that simple.

She thought about what was closest to his lungs then remembered the hoard attack. When the demon bent him in half and threw him against the wall. When they heard that CRACK! It must have been Dante's ribs breaking. So now the rib pieces fell into his lungs. Well she couldn't correct that with out help. then she remembered Dante talking about something called a hospital. He said that when someone is hurt with a broken leg or some other serious aliment they go there.

She had to find something like this but she didn't know where to find them. But she remembered something he said that in the town she met him in there was one right down the street from where they met. Now she just had to remember what town that was. Any ways she got Dante to start breathing again but she didn't know how long it would last.

So at midnight the next night she packed up a few things that they would need, took Dante and set off for that town. Since she couldn't lift Dante she set up a sled-like device with one of the village horses pulling it. She covered up Dante so that no one would recognize him. She also had a horse with her just in case they needed to escape from anything. In their first day traveling together Kyrie had to navigate the horses around a geyser field, stop some of the local natives of the forest from taking Dante's horse and eating it for food, taking Dante and using him as a punching bag.

She finally came to the end of the valley and took up camp for the night. She put Dante in the same tent as herself because she didn't want anyone taking him while she was asleep. She pitched a small little lean-to for the horses and made a small campfire. She made up some food for herself and gave the horses some wild oats and grains she found. She knew that if Dante were left in his coma any longer he would die. She focused on keeping everyone warm. She only had one sleeping sack, because when they left she couldn't find the second sleeping sack. She decided that she could make a mat to sleep on. She wanted Dante to keep warm, because his body couldn't regulate it's own temperature while he was comatose. She hoped that he would be warm enough.

A/N: chapter three will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! ^^ PP here. i finally got around to updating this based on the one review i got a while back. i hope you all will like it. R&R please.

Back at the church everyone was just waking up. Priest went to see how Dante was doing and found a note in his place.

It read _Dear Priest, I'm sorry for worrying you. I had to find a hospital because Dante's lungs keep failing. I felt that if I took the time to tell you it might be hours off Dante's life. And my promise to Dante would go unfulfilled. So I picked up a few supplies and then left. Again I'm sorry. So please forgive me. I'll be back as soon as this is all over. I'll walk back up the lane with Dante, alive, healthy, and walking with a straight back. So see you when we get back. With all my love and hope, Kyrie._

Priest had an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong. He quickly got up some supplies and a horse and set out after Kyrie. He didn't want to find Kyrie's body on the side of the path and Dante's and the horses' corpses being hung from the branches of trees like tophies. He rode the horse faster than it should have been able to go. He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Kyrie woke up early and packed everything up and kept moving. She didn't want to stop unless she had to. Dante's attacks were getting worse and she couldn't do anything. All she could do was make him comfortable as she made her way to the town she met him in. She couldn't remember where that town was. But she didn't give up hope for the future.

And at that exact moment a dark shadow descended over them and blocked out the sun. Kyrie was ready for this. She quickly sent the horses away and got prepared to fight. She took out her rod and got in a ready position. A monkey/camel looking thing came at her with its teeth bared. She quickly bashed it on the head and whirled around in time to crack another one's legs. They kept coming at her for about ten minutes then finally retreated after twenty of them lay across the whole path.

She continued on but she didn't sense the danger that was not meant for her but someone else very close to her. She went and gathered the horses from their hiding spot. She checked on Dante and found that his sled was missing from Aslan's back. She found it a few feet away from where the horses were hiding. She figured out that Aslan must have slipped the reign that was attached to Dante's sled off. She started back towards the town where she met Dante. She always had wondered what it was like to be in a coma. She found out in her dream that night.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapters. wth this story, i don't like really long chapter. Ayway, chapter four will be up sometime. I really don't know where this is going so if you could be so kind as to leave a review for a poor person? That'd be great.


End file.
